1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. The secondary batteries may be used as energy sources in mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies, etc., and may be of a single-battery type or a pack type in which multiple batteries are electrically connected to each other and bound in one unit, according to types of external devices using the secondary batteries.